


History Is Nothing More Than What The Losers Settle For

by ContraryIzybel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Grooming, Manipulation, Mentions of Violence, Minor Character Death, No Underage Sex, Possessive Behavior, Time Travel, canon? never met her, implied animal abuse/murder, minor character revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryIzybel/pseuds/ContraryIzybel
Summary: The rabbit may have gone back in time to save her mother's kingdom, but what was stopping him from going a little further back? And further, and further, and further until nothing stood between him and the girl who would be Queen.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prince Dimande/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	History Is Nothing More Than What The Losers Settle For

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story includes child grooming, manipulative relationships, and implied violence against animals. There is nothing graphic and any sexual relationships are both implied and take place after all characters are adults. Please exercise caution if any of the tagged warnings may upset you. 
> 
> Also all names came from the Sailor Moon wiki cause it's been 20 years since I watched the show and some of these guys have 100 different names. 
> 
> (Also, also, yes I stole the title from A Very Potter Sequel, come at me)

A full moon watched over their first meeting. 

Demande, crowned prince of a dying world, stood at the front of his army and sneered at the woman who had banished them so long ago. 

Serenity, queen of both the Earth and the Moon, stood before her crystal kingdom and stared at him with scorn and disgust. 

Of course he fell in love with her. How could he not? 

Their battle lasted for days, painting the once vibrant green fields a rusted red. For every member of his family fell by the senshi he made sure to kill a civilian. Even if it would be their final battle, their final stand against the goddess that had cast them out of her paradise, he would make sure they remembered the Black Moon Clan. They would remember in the silence, in the absence, in the void that he intended to carve into the heart of Crystal Tokyo. 

But all the while he thought of her eyes. Oceans of blue, raging like a storm at sea. And he was a boat, insignificant against her might. When he found a moment to rest, to regain his strength and steel himself for the upcoming wave, he would see her eyes in the darkness. Prince Demande knew, even as he pursued her into the center of her palace, as long as it was her that struck him down, he would enter the afterlife with peace in his heart. 

He would gladly die a thousand deaths if only one was at her hands. 

But that death was denied him, as she was trapped in the power of her ridiculous silver crystal. It shielded her, protected her, and worst of all kept him from looking into her eyes again. As his remaining forces ravaged the castle he imagined those eyes, wondering how thunderous her rage would be at his people’s insolence and rebellion. How thunderous her rage would be at his greed and his lust. 

In a moment of calm he ran a finger over the clear crystals that separated him from her. It was like touching ice, a cold so intense it burned. He reveled in that pain, in the physical reminder that he would be able to carry with him. 

“Demande! The princess escaped!” Saphir almost tripped as he ran into the queen’s chamber, something that would have amused him before. When they had still been children, trying to find some small shred of happiness in their games despite the darkness around them, then he was allowed to be amused. But he was their prince now, their last hope for revenge and salvation. The only joy he could embrace was the joy of their future triumph. 

“What do I care?” He asked, one long finger trailing across the crystal, shivering at the pain it brought and imagining it was her flesh underneath. Would she be cold? Would she be hot? Would she burn him? “The brat can’t go anywhere we cannot find her.” 

“That’s the problem. It appears she’s gone back in time. She’s trying to stop this before it even begins.” 

Demande looked over his brother’s trouble’s expression, trying to parse if he was joking. Certainly they had heard rumors of such a power, another terrible blade the Crystal Court held over potential dissenters. But it couldn’t be true. Time travel couldn’t possibly be real. 

His finger throbbed in pain and he reevaluated that thought. Surely even time would bend to the queen’s will. 

“Then we’ll need to find the lost princess.” Demande finally decided, pulling away from his prize with great reluctance. “I am rather curious to see what help she thinks she can find.” 

And under the crystal the queen slept, dreamless and unaware. 

\--

A full moon watched over their second meeting. 

Well, second for him. 

In her uniform she looked almost foolish, all legs with no balance. He imagined even a strong wind would pick her up and carry her away. But her eyes were the same. Fierce, angry, determined. Her eyes promised that she would die before letting him touch the brat. 

“Sailor Moon.” He purred, offering his hand with no illusions that she would actually take it. “I don’t want to fight you. Join me, and together we can rebuild this wretched world. Let me build a kingdom worthy of you.” 

The child cried, running away from her protector and to the man who would someday be King of Earth. The man who would one day become her father, though Demande didn't think any of them knew that. The arrogant fool reacted immediately, pulling the girl into his arms. He looked down at her as though he held the world in his arms. And in that moment Sailor Moon’s eyes softened, watching her future and her present with a gentle love he would covet to his dying day. 

But there was something else, something he only saw in the eyes of his own people. 

Rejection. 

“Oh, my beautiful queen.” Demande withdrew his hand, gathering up the stolen power that had brought him this far. Surely it could take him further. “You have so much love. Too much for us mere mortals.” 

Her fierce eyes turned to him and a fire woke in his heart. 

There was his queen. 

“Beautiful.” And with that final whisper, they fought. 

\--

He barely escaped with his life, and he did not escape with his family. One of the Spectre sisters had fallen to ensure their escape back to the future, and in the chaos he wasn’t even sure which one. He should have checked, but not when he was rushing to make sure his queen was still safe in the crystal castle. He had to confirm that brat hadn’t done anything too serious. 

The castle was still in ruins, and his beloved still slept. 

“Odd.” His brother muttered, obviously talking to himself. But Demande was perceptive, and knew Saphir was clever, so he waved for him to continue. “You would think with the kid back in the past she’d…I don’t know, stop our battle entirely. But it still happened. Maybe it’s too late for her to change anything?” 

Demande settled beside his queen, carelessly trailing his fingers over the smooth crystal as though he could wear it away and free her. But the crystal remained solid under him, unbothered by his distress. 

But, he was unbothered as well. 

“It doesn’t burn.” Demande observed, looking at his skin to confirm it was unblemished. The crystal was cool to the touch but nowhere near the winter ice it had been before. 

Saphir, after a nod from his brother, touched the crystal and withdrew with a hiss. 

“Maybe,” Demande mused, smiling down at the sleeping queen, “maybe something did change.” 

\--

And under the crystal the queen slept, and she dreamed. 

\--

A waning moon watched over their third meeting. 

The young woman who cowered at his feet didn’t look like the queen who had haunted his people. Her hands trembled as she clung to the child. Her hands had been steady when she had banished his ancestors. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to escape him. Her eyes had been dry when he announced him quest for revenge. 

But under those tears, her eyes were the same. 

“Give me the child,” he demanded, kneeling before them with an even smile. He tried to be soft, even as his brother fought off her guards. It wouldn’t do to scare the bunnies off so soon. “I’ll bring her home, and we can wait for you there.” 

“What are you talking about?” She cried, fat tears spilling over her round cheeks. He wanted to catch them, to taste if they were as sweet as he imagined. “Stay away from us!” 

The fight moved closer, and her hand reached for that cursed broach that must house the silver crystal. It's purity and power made the very air around her thick and impenetrable. But he pushed on, unwilling to let the cursed crystal keep him from her. The tip of his finger almost reached her face when she pulled the girl close and transformed into a silly dress. But she wore that silly dress the same way he would wear armor. She held her wand like a solider would hold a sword. 

She was glorious to behold. 

“You truly are a goddess among us sinners.” He whispered, gathering his power and knowing it mere shadow against her. 

And with the child safe in her arms, Sailor Moon attacked. 

\--

It took all of Saphir’s magic to heal Demande, not that he helped matters by refusing to sit still. Instead the prince had rushed to the queen’s side, grinning wildly when he saw she was the same as he left her. Even with blood caking his face, even with one arm flopping useless at his side, he felt a wave of calm once he saw her. 

“This is a dangerous game.” Saphir warned, wiping away the blood with a distasteful expression.

Demande laughed, and for a moment it was as though they were children again. “Then you shouldn’t be afraid for me. I always win the games I play.” 

Saphir said nothing at that. His brother, his prince, his ruler, Demande was an unstoppable force. But the sleeping queen he was trying to catch was as unmovable as the mountains themselves. 

“I will win you yet.” Demande said, and Saphir wondered if the queen knew what trouble she had unwittingly courted. 

\--

And under the crystal the queen slept, and she dreamed. But her dreams were like a river, flowing and changing. It was a subtle change, a slow change, but a change just the same. 

And she changed with them. 

\--

A waning moon watched over their fourth meeting. 

Another battle for the annoying brat, who stubbornly clung to her future father while rejecting the woman who would one day be her mother. Another fight he almost lost. 

A waning moon watched over their fifth meeting. 

A chance encounter as she fought against twin aliens, as she gave them the chance for a new life. He watched from the shadows, meeting her eyes for only a moment after she was reunited with the soon to be king. 

A waning moon watched over their sixth meeting. 

A bright smile, shared between strangers on the road before her black cat called her attention. The mangy creature glared at him and he sneered back. 

A waning moon watched over their seventh meeting. 

Attacks deflected with ease, his magic saving her from the advancing generals. But when she looked at him it was with suspicion and he knew then that Sailor Moon would never trust him. Would never let him close enough for him to show her what she truly deserved. 

\--

The halls of the Crystal palace seemed to mock him, echoing his pacing and cursing. But those halls were becoming more familiar, hallways easier to navigate and secrets quicker to reveal themselves. Time was unraveling and reforming around them, subtle and slow but different all the same. 

But his queen still waited, trapped in the power of that hateful silver crystal. 

“I will win.” He reminded the otherwise empty room. He reminded her. He reminded himself. 

But she still slept. 

\--

A new moon watched over their eighth meeting. 

Well, eighth for him. He went back, further and further into the past. To a point where there was only whispers of a child playing hero under the name Sailor V. He knew at a glance that girl wasn’t his future queen. No, his goddess was still innocent to the way of war, to the feel of bones cracking under her delicate hands, and enemies falling at her feet. 

It wasn’t hard to find her family home, to find her bedroom window, to find her sleeping just as he had left her in the future. It was even easier to plant a black crystal under her pillow, that he could keep track of her and be forewarned of the unholy crystal that would one day bring his family’s downfall. 

With so much future ahead of him, he took to the city. The streets of Tokyo were crowded and noisy, air filled with a sickening smoke. People rushed around, indulgent in their sins and desires. A hedonistic joy, chasing pleasure in its many forms. 

He loved it. 

This was what his ancestors fought for. This cracked and broken part of humanity that Neo Queen Serenity, in all her perfection, had cleansed. She was a goddess of light and joy and love. She brought out the best in people, rising them up from the swamp of their own wickedness. But that swamp, that world of violence and excitement was his birthright, his heritage, and his future. 

It was comically easy to build an identity. It was easy to trick his way into a penthouse apartment. It was easy to surround himself with fancy clothes and simpering followers. It was easy to ingrain himself into the high society and to force his way into the low society. Beautiful models kept him in champagne and company while drunken gang members and corrupt cops gave him an outlet for his rage. 

But none of it could tempt him away from her. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” 

She was so small. Even the very top of her hair, in its silly little style, just met his chin. Had she been so small before? If she had been she didn’t seem it, looming over humanity like a mountain. 

Serenity was distant, so full of love for her people that she couldn’t have a humanity of her own. Above them, beyond them and forever untouchable. 

But Usagi was human. Usagi cared and loved, she hoped and dreamed. 

She was more human than any of them. 

“Sorry, princess.” He teased, trying to look sheepish instead of calculating. As though he really hadn’t been paying careful attention to her path, as though he hadn't moved in front of her deliberately. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.” 

She blushed a pretty pink, as though shocked by such a response. As though she was unused to someone apologizing and worrying about her.

Was she thinking of him, her future king? Demande had seen them during his observations, how they fluttered around one another without landing. Was it teasing, or genuine hostility? He thought of the many times he had found them through time. How she readily gave all her heart to a man who at best seemed endeared and at worst seemed contemptuous. 

Everyone knew the story of their love, a love so strong it survived lifetimes. But watching them together in the streets of a mortal Tokyo, he rather thought he was watching Saphir and Esmeraude reborn. They had been children together, all three of them. The two had argued endlessly, both coveting Demande’s attention and despising the other for infringing on their prince's time. 

Watching the star crossed lovers he saw children, who only knew about love from stories. Maybe the fool did care for her, without knowing how to express himself. But Damande knew young girls and knew that pulling their pigtails was not how to get their love. It would get their attention, but that was a fleeting thing. 

But until he had her love, he would gladly steal her attention. 

“Perhaps I can make it up to you? Can I buy you a coffee?” 

Her face, dusted pink before, turned bright red. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. Was she pleased that an older man wanted to buy her something? Was she startled with his forwardness? Was she thinking of her wretched king? 

“I…don’t really drink coffee, but I could try some!” She covered her mouth, embarrassed by her outburst, and a genuine chuckle escaped him. 

“We’ll find one you like then. Oh, I’m Dia.” A childhood nickname slipped from his lips, but he found he couldn’t regret it. He didn’t think she would be able to connect him to Prince Demande, a criminal from a world she hadn’t begun building, but it was better to keep some things to himself. 

And the idea of her having that name, that little part of his past, filled him with a rush of excitement and pleasure. He could be Dia for her. He could be Demande, he could be a prince or a king. He would even gladly be her slave. Anything she wanted, he would provide. 

“I’m Usagi.” It was said like a sigh and he wanted to catch her name with his lips. 

Too sudden, too soon. He reminded himself, even as he escorted her to a nearby café. 

But maybe. Maybe. 

\--

And under the crystal the queen slept, dreaming of her first kiss. She dreamed of inky black hair, carded through her long pale fingers. 

Or…was it silver? 

Yes, silvery hair, the same shade and shine as the crystal that protected her. 

That was it. 

\--

She was like a song heard on the wind, a melody he couldn’t forget but with words he never quite caught. She was like water, slipping through his fingers and filling his every thought. Even as he ensnared her, she tangled him in her own web.

How he longed to be entangled with her. 

When she struggled with her school work Demande would sit beside her at his table, answering the things worth knowing and dismissing those that weren’t. She would be a queen someday, surely she didn’t need to know how to measure the volume of a cylinder. And it was easy, so easy, to slip into her teacher’s books and add a few points here and there. Just enough to keep her family happy, and to keep her time free. 

\--

And under the crystal the queen slept, dreaming of boring meetings and arrogant dignitaries, who scoffed at the young monarch. Even after everything she had accomplished they treated her like a child playing dress up. 

Or…no, she was dreaming of easily swayed world leaders, who swanned to her side with easy supplication. Elites of the world, dazzled by her wit and coy smile, all seeking her attention. 

Yes, that was it.

\--

When she fought with her friends it was his shoulder she cried on, wrapped together on his big white couch. Her tears were as salty as anyone else’s, but she still let him wipe them away. And he would repay her by whispering promises of new friends, and by delivering such friends. Four sisters, one a little more quiet than he remembered, but all ready to love their future queen and be loved by her in turn. And soon the memory of her old friends would fade, replaced by the family he provided her. 

\--

And under the crystal the queen slept, dreaming of the four women who held her heart. Dreaming of the most clever mind, shy but brilliant. Dreaming of the boldest flame, passionate and protective. Dreaming of the most secure arms, comforting while fierce. Dreaming of the most excitable smile, encouraging and playful. 

Or…no, that wasn’t right. 

It was Koan, soft spoken and easily embarrassed, who had first taught her how to apply eyeliner confidently. Koan, who always seemed scared of something and who sought her out for comfort from that unnamed terror. 

It was Berthier, insanely smart but eternally lazy, who would encourage her to skip class to get milkshakes and watch the world pass them by. Berthier, who smoked a pack a cigarette a day but would nag her to drink more water or take her vitamins. 

It was Calaveras, itching for a fight at every turn and always finding the worst in people, who had taught her to throw a punch. Calaveras, who didn’t trust anyone else but her family of blood and her family of choice. 

It was Petz, business minded and fiercely protective, who treated her like one of her own sisters. Petz, who watched over everything with a critical eye and taught her to do the same. 

They didn’t hold her heart, but she still loved them fiercely. 

Yes, that was it. 

\--

When she introduced him to her family he bowed low and smiled sincerely. He may have been the prince of a broken kingdom, but he was still a prince and he made sure they recognized that. Her parents were easy to win over, pleased that someone so successful was interested in their daughter. Even her little brother seemed impressed, though he still teased her for having a crush on an older man. The only member of the family that didn’t seem to like him was the cat, who hissed and snarled through dinner until Usagi had to put her outside. 

“I have no idea what’s gotten into her.” Usagi confided, returning to her chair and not realizing it had been moved ever so slightly closer to his. 

“It’s okay.” He said. “I’ll win her over yet.” 

\--

And under the crystal the queen slept, dreaming of her oldest and most trusted friend. An advisor who followed her through life and death, through heaven and hell. Her voice of reason and a spot of light in the dark. Her precious Luna, who treated her a queen, a friend, and a daughter. 

Or…no, that wasn’t right. 

Her dreams were of the family cat, a hissy little thing that had curled up on her bed but would bite at her brother when he tried to pet her. The poor dear, who had disappeared one day. She could remember her parents warning her that cats shouldn’t be allowed to wander outside. They had warned her that anything could happen. But that was a lesson she learned through worried tears that gave way to silent acceptance. 

In her dreams her little black cat had found romance, a handsome Tom cat who won her heart and stole her away. It wasn’t likely, but she still imagined it that way. That she had gotten a happily ever after in the end. 

Yes, that was it. 

\--

Demande planted himself in every part of Usagi’s life, an invasive weed in her royal garden. But even weeds had flowers, and he would shower her in that beauty, not ever letting her see his thorns. Those he would save for the world around them, the jealous masses who would attempt to stand between them. Her childish friends, her oblivious family, her demanding teachers. He would litter the roads with their bodies, would crown her with their bones, would poison every inch of her beloved Earth if it meant they could stay together. 

No one was going to take her away.

Not that she wanted anyone to take her. 

No, she rather enjoyed being precious bunny, hopping behind him at photo shots and industry parties. That was how he introduced her to the humans that flocked around him. His little bunny. At first she blushed and stammered, squirming under his praise. 

Then she began to glow. 

Perhaps she knew what he was doing, every time he encouraged her to join him at a premiere party and insisted on providing a new expensive gown for each occasion. Perhaps she recognized his tricks when he idled outside her school in his Ferrari Testarossa, a car he absolutely did not have a license for but that he would race at top speeds in order to earn a laugh. 

But she indulged him as much as he indulged her. 

She preened when he covered her in jewels and pearls. She giggled when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let him pull her close. She even laughed when he “accidentally” hit a mud puddle next to her once king. 

“Oh, that was mean!” She would later insist, even as she snorted in good humor. “It’s just, I know that guy. He’s a total jerk!” 

“Should I go around the block and get him again?” 

Her laughter was like a bell and the memory of it would ring in his ears. A memory of what was at stake in their little game. He could hear her, even as he and his displaced clan fought the jealous witch and her stolen generals. He could hear her, even as he snapped the necks of twin aliens she would have once spared. He could hear her, even as he burned down the dark academy that cropped up within her future kingdom. 

No one was going to hurt her. 

No one was going to stop him. 

On her 21st birthday he gave her a ring. It was black, though it shined purple under the fairy lights she had strung across his patio weeks before. There was no gem, instead it seemed as though the ring itself was the gem, a single stone with space carved for her. She happily let him put it on her finger, rewarding him with an appreciative kiss. 

“I have to go somewhere, my bunny.” He admitted, “but when I return to you, I hope you’ll still wear my ring.” 

She promised, even as tears fall down her cheeks. She promised under the star light and the watchful moon. She promised in his bed, tangled together and breathing the same air. She promised even as she cried, brokenhearted even before he left. 

When she finally fell asleep he stood and returned to the 30th Century. 

\--

And under the crystal the queen slept, and she dreamed. She dreamed of the birth of her daughter, small and pink faced but with lungs that put her mother’s to shame. Her cries bounced off the crystal walls, and the crescent moon on her forehead shined gold. 

Or…no, the crescent moon was black. 

She dreamed, and it’s both. Two slivers of moon on the pale princess’ skin. Bright purple eyes at look up at her, lavender tuffs of baby soft hair tickling under her fingers. 

Yes, this was her daughter. This was the part of her soul given flesh, in the endless cycle of the moon.

Yes, that was it. 

\--

The crystal palace stands, gleaming and beautiful but darker than before. Hadn’t it been brighter? He finds that he can't quite remember. The Boule brothers greet him with a low bow, as do the maids who obviously weren’t expecting him to catch them wandering so late at night. He crosses the open door of his brother’s study and takes a moment to watch Saphir, sleeping on his desk and drooling on important papers. 

“Don’t wake him.” A voice calls softly, and he turns to find Koan. She bows, apologies at her lips but he waves it off and tries to forget the sight of her burning under a senshi’s fire. She has no burns here, she carries no scars, but he remembers her being louder before. More outspoken. More assured. 

Perhaps he imagined it. 

“He’s been up for days preparing for the summit with Kinmoku. If there’s anything you need, I can help.” 

Demande hadn’t needed Saphir, and he always needs Saphir. He longs for his counsel, but he can’t begrudge his brother’s sleep. He sends Koan off, returning to his wandering. He aimlessly passes through the crystal hallways. He passes the rooms full of his sleeping clan, safe and unbroken. 

Well, mostly asleep. He catches sight of Esmeraude, trying to sneak more wine out of the kitchens and failing as the Sailor Quartet followed her like ducklings after their mother. She hisses and growls and occasionally throws things, but when the four giggling girls weren’t looking she would smile softer than he had ever seen. 

No, that wasn’t right. 

Hadn’t she been cruel? Demande tries to remember her bitter smirk, her egotistical ramblings, her unending greed. But all he could remember was her first attempt at lashing against his beloved which was also her last attempt. He remembers the threat of banishment driving her to cold silence, only opening up to the youngest members of their court, pleased by then childish admiration and flattered by their praise. 

Yes, that was it. 

He catches sight of Rubeus, who bows lower than Demande had ever seen. Rubeus carries a delicate white orchid in his hands, cupped carefully as though he were carrying a fragile treasure. The thought came unbidden that his general must have upset Koan again, that he was preparing to cower before her sisters for the chance to apologize. 

No, that wasn’t right. 

Hadn’t he been vicious? Demande tries to remember his loud boasts, his dismissive irritation, his refusal to treat anyone weaker with any amount of respect. But all he could remember was his coy courtship with Koan, trying to coax her into feeling safe and loved. He remembers their slow romance, watched over by her protective sisters, while Demande and Saphir were stuck listening to his worries that he would be found wanting. 

Yes, that was it. 

A cry sounds from deeper in the castle, and he follows it to a crystal bed where a small child hides under her blankets. He finds her easily, turning her moon washed face so he can peer into lilac eyes. “My poor baby bunny.” 

Those eyes open and for a moment he doesn’t know who this child is. But the thought disappears as she leaps into his arms. She smells of her mother’s lotion, had probably stolen some before bed. Her hair is soft as satin, falling out of the carefully styled buns the maids tried to maintain. 

“Did you have a nightmare, Usako?” 

She nods against his neck and he can feel the wetness from her tears. But he doesn’t press her, instead rocking her until her heart stops its frantic pace. She would tell him what scared her, or she wouldn’t. His daughter often kept her thoughts to herself, watching the world with too wise eyes. But this particular nightmare seemed to loosen her tongue. 

“Everything was destroyed and I couldn’t find anyone! Not the aunties or uncles, not my quartet, not you,” Usako took a deep breath, tears stealing away her breath, “I couldn’t even find mommy.” 

“That is a very bad dream, little one. But, it was just a dream. Shall I show you?” 

She nods furiously and he carries her away. 

Together they make their way to the queen’s bedchamber, past the guards who pause before opening the door. As though there was something they were forgetting. Or, something they were remembering. But after a moment they bow, letting their king enter. 

Despite the short distance and her earlier distress, his daughter is asleep in his arms before the guards close the door. His little Usako, completely trusting that he would protect her from her fears, real or imaged. And of course he would. After all, she was a piece of Serenity. A small seed that would be a might force if she had even a sliver of her mother’s legacy. 

Her mother and his queen. 

Under her sheets the queen sleeps, and she dreams of him. 

Demande, consort to the throne and a king in his own right, looks down at the woman who had stolen his heart. 

Serenity, queen of the Earth, the Moon and so many worlds beyond, wakes and looks up at the man who had changed her world. 

Her beautiful, fierce, and proud eyes catch his and he is helpless against them. The same blue as an ocean at peace, calm but impossibly deep. The same blue as the sky just after the sun finished setting, light giving way to black. The same black as the ring on her finger. 

How could he not fall in love? 

A full moon watched over their first meeting, as King Demande slips into bed beside his wife, their daughter held between them. 

“Did I keep you waiting, my little bunny?” 

Neo Queen Serenity smiles, a little sharper than he remembers but full of love all the same. “I think I was the one who kept you waiting.” 

“I would do it again, for you.” 

She laughs, the same soft ringing that haunted his memory and stole his heart. “I suppose you would.” 

And together the royal family of Neo Tokyo sleeps and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally feel like I only write when I'm possessed by the spirit of weird pairings I didn't know I was into. So here's that particular demon exorcised. 
> 
> To clarify a few points, Usako is ChibiUsa, but ya know, different dad. Though this story also features my favorite headcanon, that Queen Serenity's line is self reproducing but the child is influenced by whoever the Queen loves. Hence the differences between the two princesses. Usako has the Sailor Quartet as her guards because I love those characters and I have no shame. Also Koan dying but coming back because of Demande's inference with the past is what caused her personality change. She's kind of both aware she died and unable to really address it. It's just a smaller part of the "you can change time but it'll have unforeseen consequences" theme.


End file.
